Fear & Curiosity
by Elvenqueen Sarah
Summary: In the tranquility of heaven Konzen learns that a child's curiosity can be rather hazardous - but will Goku remember this 500 years later? Dedicated to TheAngelofFate.


**Author's Note:** This will be the tenth story I have written for Saiyuki. It is dedicated to fellow member TheAngelofFate who reviewed every single one of my Saiyuki stories when I first posted them. I promised you another story featuring Konzen and I'm finally delivering on my promise (sorry it took me a while). I certainly hope you enjoy it and I hope you'll also forgive me for indulging in my love of writing Sanzo! I just couldn't resist! :)

Please note there's no romantic pairing between any characters.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. They by right belong to **Kazuya Minekura** , creator of the Saiyuki manga series. However, the events that occur in this story and any miscellaneous characters are created from my own imagination. I am not making any profit out of this story.

 **Fear & Curiosity**

" **Curiosity in children, is but an appetite for knowledge." – John Locke**

'But Konzen, I want to go with you!'

The golden-haired deity ignored the whining voice of the child beside him and continued walking down the brightly lit pathway.

'KONZEN!'

'Dammit, be quiet you little monkey!' Coming to a furious halt, Konzen glared down at his charge. 'I told you I've got an important meeting that you definitely can't accompany me to and I'm certainly not leaving you alone after what happened yesterday.'

'It wasn't my fault the frog got water on your papers,' Goku protested. 'I thought he'd stay in the bowl until you got back. I only wanted to show him to you.'

Running a weary hand down his face, Konzen sighed. 'I keep telling you Goku, if you want to show me a living creature do it when we're outside where they belong.'

'But they might disappear before you see them.'

'I fail to see the downside to that,' Konzen muttered, before continuing on his way.

Sulkily following after his guardian, Goku's mood soon brightened considerably when he saw Konzen stop in front of a familiar door.

'Hey Konzen, this is Tenpii's!'

The excited cry had Konzen twitching impatiently. 'Of course it is,' he replied tersely. 'Where else did you think I'd take you? I certainly wouldn't leave you with that degenerate general.'

'But I like Kenren too.'

Goku's objection went ignored as Konzen raised his hand and knocked on the Field Marshal's door.

'Come in.'

The distracted voice sounded quite muffled, and with a frown Konzen turned the doorhandle and slowly pushed the door open.

'Tenpou?'

Walking cautiously into the room, Konzen gazed at the scene of complete disarray with growing concern.

'Tenpou, where are you? What happened here?'

Suddenly, a huge stack of books toppled toward the golden-haired god. Leaping to the side, Konzen pulled Goku with him, leaving the heavy books to crash onto the precise spot where they had been standing.

'Tenpii!'

Goku's exclamation and staring eyes had Konzen following their direction to the sight of Field Marshal Tenpou seated on the ground and partially hidden by another pile of books that were swaying precariously.

'Hello Konzen, Goku. I apologise for the mess. I suppose I got carried away whilst looking for a book I wanted.'

A muscle pulsed heavily in Konzen's forehead. 'You mean _you_ did this?' he demanded, pointing at the room that appeared as though a violent skirmish had taken place inside of it. 'We only helped you clean it up yesterday!'

A self-deprecating chuckle escaped Tenpou's lips as he ruefully rubbed the back of his head. 'I'm sorry that your efforts were put to waste,' he apologised sincerely.

'We can help you fix it up again,' Goku offered generously.

'Speak for yourself,' Konzen interjected rudely.

His green eyes smiling, Tenpou stood up and looked with affection at Goku's earnest expression. 'Thank you Goku, it's very kind of you to offer your assistance.'

'Just remember his version of helping yesterday was to sit and read those comic books you've got,' Konzen warned.

Releasing a small laugh, Tenpou turned and steadied a pile of books before they toppled over. 'So what brings you both to my humble quarters,' he asked.

'I've got a meeting with the old hag and some of the Emperor's counsellors, and I don't want that little monkey running amok when I'm trying to concentrate.'

'So you want to leave him with me?'

'Do you mind?'

'No, not in the least,' Tenpou smiled. 'I'm sure we'll have lots of fun, won't we Goku? Goku?'

At the silence that greeted the question, both Konzen and Tenpou looked toward the now vacant space where Goku had been standing.

'He can't have got far,' Konzen sighed. 'Most likely he got distracted by another "discovery" that he'll spend the next six hours talking about.'

'Awesome!'

The excited voice rang out from under Tenpou's desk on the other side of the room.

'Konzen! Look what I found!'

Waving one hand in the direction of the disembodied voice, Konzen remarked dryly, 'see.'

'Konzen, look!'

Glancing down at his charge who had raced back across the room, Konzen froze when he saw the creature in the small outstretched hand.

'Goku, don't move!'

The urgency in his guardian's strangely subdued voice had Goku halting instantly.

'Oh my goodness, what's he doing out of his container?'

His eyes glinting furiously, Konzen glared at his friend and barked, 'you knew that thing was here?'

'One of my men thought I'd like to study it,' Tenpou admitted contritely. 'They brought it back from the Lower World last night and gave it to me this morning.'

'Didn't you realise it's one of the deadliest creatures they have down there?'

'That's why I was looking for my book,' Tenpou explained, his gaze fixed on the large black arachnid that was sitting motionless on Goku's hand. 'I wanted to make sure I hadn't made a mistake.'

'You didn't,' Konzen bit out sharply. 'Now get that thing away from Goku.'

'But Konzen, he's not hurting me,' Goku interrupted, his fascinated eyes locked on the spider that to Konzen appeared ready to attack the next thing that moved.

'Goku for once just do what you're told!' Konzen ordered harshly. 'When Tenpou tells you what to do I don't want to hear one word from you. Just do what he says.'

Startled by the strength of his guardian's ire, Goku stared at the god in shocked silence. Then, his voice a quiet whisper, he promised, 'all right, Konzen.'

'Here we are.' Moving silently and with smooth grace, Tenpou held a glass container under Goku's hand. 'Now Goku, while I reach out to take him I don't want you to move,' he murmured quietly. 'I'm going to lift him off your hand and when I've done that I want you to move away as fast as you can.'

His wide, golden eyes flickering another look toward Konzen, Goku nodded. 'OK Tenpii.'

To Konzen the next couple of seconds seemed to last an eternity. His violet eyes never leaving the two people in front of him, he remained preternaturally still; his very breath frozen inside his body and his heartbeat rising to a deafening crescendo that drowned out all other sounds in the room.

Then, it was done.

The instant Tenpou took hold of the spider Goku quickly withdrew his hand and hurried toward Konzen; just as Tenpou hastily dropped the now infuriated creature into the container where it scuttled menacingly across the bottom.

'Put a lid on it – now!'

Konzen's growled order was immediately obeyed as Tenpou retrieved a long, thin book and placed it over the container's open top. Then, after carefully lowering the container onto his desk, Tenpou straightened and turned to face his friend, a contrite expression in his eyes.

'I'm very sorry Konzen.'

His anger not appeased in the slightest by the apology, Konzen snapped, 'you should have ensured that thing couldn't escape, especially knowing this little idiot could come by at any moment with his propensity for picking up any strange creature he comes across.'

'Yo, Goldilocks, you may want to keep your voice down – the inhabitants of the Lower World are complaining about all the noise.'

The three occupants of the room all turned to look at the uniform-clad figure of General Kenren who now stood just inside the entrance; his body leaning casually against the doorframe as he surveyed the glowering Konzen with a provoking smirk.

'Plus, you're going to start ruining that cold reputation of yours if you keep losing your temper like this,' Kenren added.

'My reputation is not and never will be any of your concern,' Konzen informed him curtly before turning his back on him dismissively to focus his attention once again on Tenpou. Pointing to the entrapped spider on the desk, Konzen told his friend unequivocally, 'until that thing is removed from this building Goku will not be permitted to visit.'

'I understand.' Tenpou's quiet voice held no resentment, only calm acceptance. 'I'll make sure it's gone by tomorrow.'

Konzen only gave a brief nod before walking toward the door. 'Come on Goku.'

His golden eyes widening in bewilderment, Goku stared at his guardian's back. 'But Konzen, I thought I had to stay with Tenpii?'

'I changed my mind, now get moving monkey, you're coming with me. Hopefully when they see you everyone at the meeting will decide to postpone it to another day.'

As Goku rushed forward with a delighted yell, apparently completely forgetting about the whole incident with the spider, Tenpou offered, 'Konzen, I know my quarters are out of the question but I could still look after him while you attend the meeting.'

Pausing mid-step through the doorway, Konzen looked back over his shoulder. 'I'd rather have you here making sure that creature doesn't escape again. The last thing we need is for it to get loose inside the Jade Emperor's Palace; although I'm sure the old hag would enjoy the chaos that would create.'

Having met Konzen's aunt, more respectfully known throughout the heavens as the Merciful Goddess, both Tenpou and Kenren were inclined to agree.

'Come to think of it, she'd probably deliberately release it herself just to "liven things up",' Konzen muttered as he left the room.

Turning his gaze toward his friend, Kenren silently pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked over to stand beside the Field Marshal.

'You want to tell me what all that was about?' The quiet concern in Kenren's voice was a stark contrast to his previous jocular tone when speaking to Konzen. 'I've seen heaven's golden deity angry before but this was something completely different. There was a lingering element of fear mixed with the fury I heard in his voice and I can't imagine what you could possibly have done to deserve having that rage aimed in your direction.'

'Konzen's anger wasn't misplaced,' Tenpou admitted honestly. 'I should have realised the danger inherent in keeping this creature in a place that often gets frequented by an extremely curious young child.' He then described the sequence of events beginning with his receiving the spider to the moment he removed the arachnid from Goku's hand.

His face slightly pale, Kenren peered down at the large spider that almost seemed to be glaring at them with sinister intensity. 'So this thing didn't just escape, but actually got picked up by our resident little monkey?' When Tenpou nodded, Kenren released a low whistle. 'Then I can actually understand Konzen's reaction. You want me to take care of it?'

'What?' Tenpou's shocked exclamation rang throughout the room. 'Of course I don't want you to kill it!'

Kenren's blank stare clearly questioned his friend's mental state of mind. 'Who said anything about killing it?' he asked.

'You asked if I wanted you to take care of it, and that usually implies a gruesome death for whoever or whatever is under discussion.'

'Clearly someone needs to limit your exposure to those action novels you like to read,' Kenren sighed. 'Of course I didn't mean killing it. I can take the spider now and arrange for it to be released back in the Lower World where it belongs.'

'Oh.' Tenpou gave an embarrassed chuckle as he readjusted his glasses. 'I guess an assumption like that was rather foolish. Honestly, I don't know how you and your men put up with me.'

'Having an eccentric Field Marshal as your commander does have its perks,' Kenren remarked as he lifted the glass container off the desk. 'Although dealing with an ugly looking creature like this is definitely not one of them. Seriously Tenpou, you need to find more pleasant ways of spending your free time rather than studying dangerous beings from the Lower World.'

'This coming from the man who likes to challenge an entire regiment to take him on in hand-to-hand combat during a birthday celebration,' Tenpou snarked good-naturedly.

Kenren shrugged. 'A good brawl helps relieve the tedium of this place; besides, there was no danger of me getting hurt fighting those morons. In fact, I'd be willing to bet our delicate Konzen would pose a greater threat than any of those wimps if you really got him riled.'

Seeing the sudden gleam in the general's eyes, Tenpou groaned. 'Please don't tell me you're going to take up baiting Konzen as a new favourite pastime,' he demanded. 'The two of you would probably end up antagonising each other throughout all eternity.'

'I think it's pretty safe to say that I'll continue to prefer spending my time surrounded by beautiful women and drinking rice wine under the cherry blossoms,' Kenren conceded, 'but I have to admit that the thought of seeing Konzen lose that frosty exterior and threaten somebody with bodily harm is quite entertaining to contemplate.'

x x x x

'I don't know why you're so mad Konzen, all I did was pick him up.'

'And that's precisely why I'm angry Goku,' Konzen snapped irritably as he stormed toward the official meeting room used by his aunt. 'You can't go around, indiscriminately picking up things without even stopping to think if they may be harmful to you.'

'But I wasn't going to hurt him, so why would he want to hurt me?'

At the innocent question, Konzen came to an abrupt halt and inhaled deeply. 'Only sentient beings with a sense of self are capable of any form of thought based on reason or logic, all others live purely on instinct.'

'Huh?'

Seeing Goku's confused expression, Konzen sighed. 'It means that a being that works solely on instinct, like a spider, would not understand if you tried to explain that you only wanted to be friends. You're lucky that thing didn't bite you!'

Shrugging unconcernedly, Goku did not look worried. 'I would've been fine.'

'Goku –'

'If I'm with you nothin' bad will ever happen to me,' Goku said, his voice filled with childlike faith, and with his words the last remnants of Konzen's earlier fury instantly vanished.

Staring down into the innocent golden eyes turned trustingly toward him, Konzen felt the weight of that trust bearing down on him; yet, strangely, instead of resenting the burden he felt humbled by it and he could feel another chink of ice fall away from his heart.

'Goku, I'm not as powerful, nor as great, as you believe me to be.' The gentle, and almost sad, tone in Konzen's voice was so unusual that Goku's attention was immediately caught. 'I have no supreme control over anyone's fate, nor would I want it, and my presence is no guarantee that you would be protected or saved from anything. Being from the Lower World that spider's venom wouldn't have had any effect on me or any other god here in the heavens; but you are not a god, Goku. No one really knows what you are, but seeing as you came into being in the Lower World it's highly probable that you would have been killed had that spider bitten you and there's nothing I could have done to save you.'

'So you got angry because you thought I might die?' Goku asked in confusion.

Konzen hesitated for a moment, struggling to conceal the extent of his emotions before he finally admitted quietly, 'I was certainly concerned for your well-being.'

'Oh.' Goku fell silent, a thoughtful frown marring his young face. Then, his lips curved up in a wide smile as he informed his guardian, 'since it makes you worry I promise I won't pick up any more spiders if I see them.'

Konzen raised one sceptical eyebrow. 'Is this like your promise to always wash your hands before you eat and I still have to remind you to do it every time you have a meal?'

Emphatically shaking his head, Goku stated with quaint solemnity, 'I'll really remember this one, Konzen, 'cause I don't want you to worry an' you don't worry if I haven't cleaned my hands; you only get mad.'

A small smile tugged at the corner of Konzen's mouth and reaching out his hand he gently ruffled Goku's hair. 'You really are a silly little monkey.'

'But I mean it Konzen,' Goku assured him earnestly. 'I really, really, really, really, _really_ won't do it again! You'll see, I'll never forget this promise as long as I live!'

His expression softening, Konzen crouched down until he was level with Goku and could look searchingly into his ward's eyes. Then, after a silent moment, he softly said in a voice free of any doubt, 'I truly believe you won't.'

xxxxxxxx

Over five centuries had passed since the time of Goku's promise and not only had Konzen been reborn into the person now known as Priest Genjyo Sanzo, the current head of Keiun Temple in Chang'an, but Goku's memory of his time in heaven had also been erased. However, one thing had not changed – Goku's insatiable curiosity about the world around him.

'Priest Sanzo you must do something!'

Impatiently lifting his head from where he had been engrossed in studying an ancient scroll, seventeen year old Genjyo Sanzo glared at the old monk who had unceremoniously burst into his office.

Becoming aware of the icy silence the monk immediately gave an obsequious bow. 'My humblest apologies for interrupting your meditation, Priest Sanzo, however, the matter is urgent.'

A familiar sense of foreboding crept down Sanzo's spine. In the last few days, in fact, since he had openly declared that Goku would be remaining at the temple with him, any _urgent_ matter brought to his attention inevitably involved that particular hyperactive child.

'What's he done this time?' he asked wearily.

'He released all the poultry from out of their enclosure and was last seen chasing after one of them.'

Despite the annoyance of being interrupted, Sanzo could not help feeling slightly amused by the situation. Indeed, the image of his excitable ward tearing after a flock of squawking chickens and being pursued by a crowd of outraged, pompous monks appealed to his rather unique sense of humour.

'So what do you want me to do about it?' he finally demanded, not betraying by even the flicker of an eyelash that he found anything humorous in the situation. 'Are you perhaps suggesting that I should track down the escaped poultry and guide them back to their coop?'

The biting question delivered in Sanzo's most acidic voice had the other monk paling and stammering, 'n-no, o-of course n-not, Priest S-Sanzo; b-but I – that is, we – c-could you –'

'Damn it, just say it!' Sanzo ordered testily.

Gulping loudly, the monk took a quick breath and hastily rattled off, 'that creature is a menace, nothing more than a wild beast. He has no place in a holy temple and should face the judgement of the senior monks for his behaviour.'

Into the sudden stillness that descended upon the room a gentle breeze would have sounded as loudly as a violent squall.

Then, rising slowly to his feet, Sanzo's restrained and controlled movements belied the storm of anger raging inside of him as he flayed the monk with one look. 'The _child's_ name is Goku,' he said icily, 'and you would do well to remember that not only is he here with the approval of the Sanbutsushin but he is also my ward. As for having no place in a holy temple, if you self-righteous hypocrites are permitted then I see no reason why a slightly troublesome but innocent boy can't remain here as well. Now get out and if you're so worried about a few chickens I'm sure some of the younger acolytes would be overjoyed to miss a few study sessions to go chasing after them. I will deal with Goku myself.'

His entire body trembling, the monk silently slunk out of the room.

Leaning against his desk Sanzo briefly covered his eyes with one hand. 'How can one small brat cause so much trouble?' he asked resignedly, before slowly making his way toward the door. 'It's not even been a week and already that little monkey has been the cause of a dozen complaints. Maybe I should just place a scroll outside and they can write down all their problems on that, at least then I wouldn't have to listen to the constant griping.'

Upon exiting the building where his rooms were situated, Sanzo could hear the ongoing commotion of barnyard fowls screeching and crowing in confusion as a barrage of human voices shouted over the top of them.

'Idiots.' Turning his back on the horrendous noise, Sanzo continued walking in the opposite direction, calmly sidestepping a rather flustered looking stray hen that was ruffling her feathers. 'Shouting at them won't help.'

Continuing on until he reached a quieter section of the grounds hidden away behind the fruit orchard, Sanzo paused to listen. Sure enough, from a short distance away came the sound of Goku's distinctive voice.

'I wonder if Sanzo knows how you do that? He's really clever and he really knows lots an' lots of stuff. I bet he's the smartest person ever! Every time I ask him a question he knows the answer, although sometimes he's not happy that I interrupted him. I don't like it when he gets really angry, it makes me feel sad, but when he smiles he's just like the sun, all warm and shiny. I wish he'd smile all the time.'

Unbeknownst to Goku, his unguarded words were starting to douse the current ire in his guardian who was quietly following the sound of his voice.

'Do you have someone like Sanzo? If you don't, I hope you'll get one. He freed me, you know. I was stuck in that cold, dark place and I waited an' waited for so long and then he came like a beautiful shiny light reachin' out to me. No one had ever come before, even though I called an' called. That's why I never want to leave him.'

Stepping out from behind the large ginkgo tree that lay between himself and the place Goku was hiding, Sanzo located his errant charge lying on the ground and gazing into a small shrub with rapt attention.

For one moment Sanzo permitted a small smile to cross his lips before he firmly suppressed it and sternly spoke his ward's name.

'Goku.'

Instead of the contrite expression the golden-haired priest was expecting when Goku turned his head, he found himself staring down at a beaming grin. 'Sanzo! Did you come for a walk too?' Then, not waiting for an answer, Goku pointed excitedly into the shrub and said, 'look what I found.'

'Goku, I didn't come here to commune with nature,' Sanzo informed him severely. 'What I want to know is why you let all the chickens out of their enclosure.'

'Oh.' The glow of excitement in Goku's face faded slightly as he slowly sat up. 'I didn't mean to let them out Sanzo, honest. I just wanted to pet them but when I went in I forgot to close the gate and then when I tried to go near them they all started running away and then when I went after them to try and put them back inside the monks showed up and started yelling at me and so I ran here 'cause it's quiet and that's when I found –'

'That's enough.' Holding up a hand to halt the endless flow of words, Sanzo sighed. 'I might have known the reason would be something asinine like that.'

'Huh?'

'Never mind monkey.' Rubbing his aching right temple, Sanzo muttered, 'honestly, anyone would think you're a toddler. I'm surprised you haven't tried stuffing things up your nose yet.'

'Hey!' His boyish sensibilities offended, Goku leapt to his feet and glared indignantly at his guardian. 'I'm not a baby!'

'Then stop behaving like one, moron,' Sanzo retorted. 'Learn to think before you act. How many times do I have to listen to those dimwits come complaining to me because you acted without thinking?'

His golden eyes widening as comprehension dawned, Goku's expression transformed to one of regret. 'I didn't mean to cause trouble Sanzo,' he said dejectedly, 'and I'm really sorry I did somethin' that made the monks mad and disturb you.'

Looking down at the slumped shoulders and sorrowful eyes, Sanzo discovered that he did not have the inclination to continue rebuking his charge, nor did he have any interest in determining a suitable punishment for something that really was just a childish mistake.

'I know you never mean to cause trouble, you little chimp,' he said resignedly. 'But in future at least try to use what small amount of brains you have and think before you act.'

His normal energetic voice still rather subdued, Goku responded with a quiet, 'OK.'

Rather disturbed by this lacklustre response, Sanzo glanced toward the shrub and recalling his ward's earlier excitement found himself wanting to restore that feeling of childish delight.

'So, what was this amazing discovery you wanted to show me?' he asked, his tone calm and free of any harshness.

His head tilting up quickly, Goku's solemn mood evaporated instantly upon seeing the faint glimmer of a smile on Sanzo's face.

'You really want to see it?' he demanded happily, impulsively grabbing onto one of the long sleeves on Sanzo's robes. 'Come on, it's over here.'

The next second Sanzo found himself dragged down to the ground to stare into the depths of a common garden shrub.

'Isn't it amazing, Sanzo?'

Eyeing the intricate pattern created by the silver-white threads inside the foliage, Sanzo conceded dryly that it was indeed a splendid sight. Then, upon catching a glimpse of the small spider warily withdrawing into the darkest recesses of the bush, he observed, 'although I'm astounded you didn't try to pick up the spider with your own bare hands like you've done with everything else you've found.'

An odd silence greeted his remark and tilting his head to look in Goku's direction, Sanzo saw the young face crease into a puzzled frown.

'I really wanted to pick him up,' Goku confessed with youthful candour. 'But when I started to reach for him I got a bad feelin' right here,' lifting his hand, Goku pointed directly to his heart, 'an' somethin' kept tellin' me not to do it – that it was wrong and I'd make someone sad. Why do you think that happened, Sanzo?'

His piercing violet eyes lingered momentarily in silent contemplation on Goku's face before the golden-haired priest looked away. 'Who can say,' he replied with studied casualness. 'However, I'm pleased to discover that you actually do have some sense in that head of yours.'

Blissfully ignorant of the implied insult to his intelligence, Goku smiled happily. 'You mean I did the right thing?'

'I wouldn't be saying I was pleased if you hadn't,' Sanzo pointed out.

'Oh good.' Looking very satisfied with himself, Goku, in the manner of all young children, instantly lost interest in the spider and the beautiful web and asked excitedly, 'does that mean I can have some meatbuns?'

Startled, Sanzo stared down at him, his expression completely nonplussed. 'How did we go from spiders to talking about your stomach?'

'You told me that if I was good I'd get to have meatbuns,' Goku declared, his memory seemingly having no trouble recalling the details of the particular conversation in question. 'And since I did the right thing that must mean I was good.'

Snorting inelegantly, Sanzo got to his feet and brushed the flecks of dirt off his robes. 'I think that's up for debate.'

His crestfallen eyes gazing woefully up at his guardian, Goku asked plaintively, 'does that mean I can't have them?'

Deliberately letting the silence drag out for a moment longer than necessary, Sanzo finally relented. 'I suppose given that you actually did use some common sense a small reward is in order.'

'So I can have some?' Goku said uncertainly.

'Isn't that what I just said, monkey?'

'YIPPEE!' Rushing in the direction of the gate that would lead them to the village, Goku shouted over his shoulder, 'come on Sanzo! If we don't hurry they'll all be gone.'

Leisurely following in his ward's footsteps, Sanzo cast one last pensive glance to where the spider lay hidden inside the shrub before looking up at the clear blue sky. 'You would know wouldn't you,' he muttered quietly to any deity that happened to be listening, 'you know who the person is that he was talking about. It could only have been someone he knew in the heavens before he was imprisoned. Well, pass on my thanks to whoever was responsible for instilling some sense into the little brat. I certainly have no desire to find out if he'd be susceptible to a spider bite.'

x x x x

Straightening up from her contemplation of the Lower World in her lotus pool in the heavens, the Merciful Goddess, Kanzeon Bosatsu, chuckled in amusement. 'You always did like to be thanked my dear Konzen, but thanking yourself is a bit too egotistical; even for you.'


End file.
